1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus used for inspecting articles prior to disposal. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for inspecting for inadvertently discarded flatware, metal articles or dishware prior to disposal. The present invention also relates to apparatus that avoids waste in the hospitality and restaurant industry by allowing workers to inspect refuse and to remove valuable articles from the refuse prior to disposal.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
One of the most difficult problems faced by the hospitality industry, including but not limited to restaurant operators, hotels, cruise lines, and any other business that use metal flatware, is reducing or eliminating costs associated with inadvertently discarded of kitchen equipment. Metal flatware and other metal objects, such as small containers used for sauces or dressings, are often discarded with the food scraps when the staff brings the dishes to the dishwashing area for cleaning. Valuable pieces of equipment get lost in the trash continuously. This leads to an increase in the operational costs for businesses. There is an ongoing need in the hospitality industry for a useful, reliable and convenient mechanism that can allow the staff to inspect the discarded trash and refuse for the presence of flatware and other kitchen equipment. It is important to provide an apparatus that allows the discarded valuables to be easily retrieved for the purpose of avoiding the cost of replacement.
Conventionally, in the past, workers have simply taken the refuse from a customer's table and disposed of the refuse in a disposal container. Once the refuse from the table setting has been placed in the disposal container, it is trashed and removed as garbage. As such, if metal flatware, saucers, cups or other articles have been discarded into the disposal container, retrieval is very unlikely. It has been known, in the past, that restaurant owners and managers will require workers to dig through the disposal containers to check for any discarded valuables. This is a very messy, unsanitary and inconvenient procedure. Workers will tend to only take superficial measures in order to try to recover such valuables. If one were able to more easily inspect the discarded refuse prior to disposal, then the opportunity to recover valuables would be greatly enhanced.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to the ability to recover valuable items prior to disposal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,683,779, issued on Mar. 23, 2010 entitled “Flatware Detection Apparatus” by the present inventor, describes an apparatus for preventing workers from inadvertently discarding metal articles. The apparatus includes a base suitable for mounting on an open end of a waste receptacle, a tray pivotally mounted to the base, and a metal detector mounted to the underside of the tray. The metal detector detects the presence of metal articles deposited in the tray amidst food scraps or other waste. The metal detector signals an audible alarm alerting workers to the presence of metal articles in the waste. Once the metal articles are removed, the worker can use a handle or a button system to pivot the tray so as to deposit the food scraps or other waste in the waste receptacle.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0000904, published on Jan. 1, 2004 to J. E. Cotter, shows an apparatus for detecting metal objects deposited into a trash can. This apparatus includes a driving coil, a receiving coil, and a voltage detector. The driving coil encircles an opening formed in a ring-like lid for the trash can. The controller connects to the driving coil and oscillates a driving current in the driving coil. A receiving coil is disposed parallel to the driving coil and has an current induced therein from the driving current in the driving coil. The voltage detector connects to the coil and detects changes in voltage of the inducted current when a metal object passes through the driving coil and the receiving coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,253, issued on Dec. 30, 1986 to Stromgren et al., provides an apparatus for separating cutlery from restaurant waste. This apparatus has a hopper that forms a chute and is adapted to be placed above the opening of a waste container. There is a sloping surface in the hopper in which the waste is tipped. There is also an opening at the lower portion of the surface. A flap is arranged in the hopper so as to be pivotable between a pair of positions. There is a first position for closing off the opening and a second position for uncovering the opening. An electrical switching signal from an inductive-type probe controls a drive member for pivoting the flap between the first and second positions. The probe is placed on the underside of the sloping surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,789, issued on Dec. 21, 2004 to Carmen et al., teaches a waste receptacle-mounted apparatus for scanning of metal objects. The apparatus includes a mounting lip adapted to conform to the top periphery of the waste receptacle and adapted to removably mount to and surround the aperture of the waste receptacle. A funnel-shaped entryway extends from the mounting lip. A plurality of vertical walls extend below the mounting lip and the top periphery of the waste receptacle and are attached to the funnel-shaped entryway so as to form an opening to the waste receptacle. A detector coil surrounds the vertical walls for detecting metal passing through the opening. Control electronics coupled to the detector coil include a speaker and a light indicator for warning that the detector coil has detected metal passing through the opening. A counter displays the number of times the detector coil has detected metal passing through the opening. A gain adjustment is provided for adjusting the sensitivity of the detector coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,689, issued on Dec. 23, 2003 to Steffen et al., describes a device that easily fits on a waste receptacle and will sound an audible alarm when silverware, that has been magnetized and likely hidden within other refuse, falls through a sensing cavity on its way to the waste receptacle. This device will not trigger on any other metallic or non-metallic material due to its sensing of only passing magnetic fields. Silverware material conducive to magnetization can be easily magnetized and will retain such characteristics for a long period of time making it a practical way to differentiate silverware from other metallic refuse. The device also uses a sensing switch that activates the same audible alarm when an attempt is made to bypass the unit by removing it from the refuse container. A key switch provides security that enables alarm reset only by authorized personnel. A low battery indicator is provided by the pulsing of the audible alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,450, issued on Apr. 24, 2001 to Clements, teaches a support assembly for a metal detection device. The detection device includes a housing with a central orifice, an induction member surrounding the orifice for generating an output voltage when a metal object is passed nearby, and a mechanism which includes pulse-emitting and pulse-receiving members for selectively sensing an object passing through the orifice. The support assembly includes a base member having front, rear and opposed side portions sized and shaped for positioning beneath the housing. The base member has a central aperture adapted for substantial alignment with the housing orifice when the base member is positioned beneath the housing. A mechanism secures the base member to the housing, and a plurality of mounting posts are disposed along the base member front, rear and side portions for positioning a metal detection device induction member about the central aperture. A mounting mechanism is provided for the pulse-emitting and pulse-receiving members on opposite sides of the central aperture. A plurality of pulse-regulating elements are provided for eliminating ambient light interference and cross-pulse sensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,497, issued on Aug. 25, 1998 to Edwards, describes a device for trapping flatware in food waste prior to entry into a waste receptacle which includes a housing positioned onto the waste receptacle having a downwardly sloping chute, an electronic metal detector disposed in the housing, and a mechanically-operated pivoting door that guards the lower opening of the chute. A spring-loaded mechanical linkage closes the door upon being released by an actuator that is signaled by the metal detector as to when flatware is present. The use of a spring-loaded mechanism to operate the pivoting door minimizes power requirements and is lightweight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,339, issued on May 3, 1988 to Baziuk, teaches a flatware detector device for detecting metal objects discarded as trash along with non-metallic trash material. The detector device includes a metal detecting ring or the like mounted at the top of a waste receptacle, in combination with circuitry adapted to trigger an alarm upon passage of a metal object such flatware into the waste receptacle. A counter may also be provided to count the number of metal objects placed into the waste receptacle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that facilitates the inspection of discarded articles prior to disposal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which prevents flatware, and other kitchen equipment, from being inadvertently discarded.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which lowers the operational cost of businesses in the hospitality and restaurant industries.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which fits easily on the top opening of a waste receptacle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that allows a worker to retrieve valuable objects from food scraps and other refuse before they fall into the opening of a waste receptacle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is easily portable.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that requires little or no maintenance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is durable, water-resistant and corrosion-resistant.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a latching device that effectively secures a tray in a horizontal position while allowing a handle to release the latch so as to allow the tray to pivot angularly for the purpose of discarding refuse into a waste container.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.